Womb Full of Acorns
by Kickberry
Summary: To pay back a debt, Bullet will have to deal with Makoto's secret to the best of her physical abilities.


A/N: I wrote this piece based on an art made by Boxerman. The link to his art is in the link. Please be sure to check it out and his profiles for more delicious art (most are on his Tumblr. Check out mine if you want to see the link to his art).

Warning: Lemon, futa

* * *

A woman swiped strands of her snowy hair as she sat on a bed, inside a beige room. She wore cheap white panties and bandages wrapped around her large breasts – a makeshift bra. Despite her poor appearance, her caramel skin and gentle face portrayed the beauty of a diamond in the rough.

Bullet, this bombshell chick with more balls than men, did not hate her mercenary life. She only despised that under bad times, she had to resort to some desperate measures. She was in such a situation now, visiting here to fulfill a debt.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

Bullet looked at a door to see a brunette walk through. Like her, this woman also had a good rack showing as bumps through the upper part of her cotton bathrobe. Her cute face and shapely thighs would have surely enticed those of her race to mate with her, especially after they had seen her adorable squirrel ears.

As a human, Bullet didn't understand why she was chosen by Makoto to have this arrangement. She wondered if this was payback for the rumor that pointed her out as a hater of the non-human race.

"So, are you ready?" Makoto bounced on the mattress spot next to Bullet. The dull light somehow lit her face gorgeous from a certain angle. "Or did you change your mind? You know it's okay to pay me back a different way."

"N-no, I can do this." Bullet tried to suppress her nervous tone. "You bought me three meals today. You already checked out the room for the night. I always pay back my debt, and this is the only way I could do so."

"With sex?" Makoto, the squirrel beast-kin, moved her head closer to the human's. "Because honestly, I didn't think you were going to do it. Just helping me with some errands would have been enough."

Bullet caught a whiff of the squirrel's shampoo, a sweet acorn smell. "I-it's okay. It shouldn't be too hard to pleasure you, somehow. I mean, I can do it!"

"Have you never done this with another gal or beast-kin?" Makoto dropped her smile. She gently swiped her finger across her partner's scar, a light gash that ran horizontal across the nose. "Because this can work only if we're both comfortable."

The bodacious Bullet nodded. "I admit, I wanted to have sex with male humans. But I don't think the idea is terrible, especially with a nice person like you."

"Well good." Makoto pecked the woman's lips. "I just wanted to be sure. People did mention you might not have liked me for a reason, something to do with my heritage."

"I do not think of beast-kins in a bad way. That was a stupid rumor made by some idiot."

The squirrel pressed into the human's lips. The two moved back and forth to adjust the clumsy kiss. When they came apart, only the human blushed and gasped for air.

"Relax, get comfortable. If we do this right, then there's a chance for you to do it with a man today."

"What does that me-ah!" Bullet gasped after Makoto ripped off her bra. Her huge tits came out, free to show they were watermelons large enough to feed an entire nursery. "It took forever to put those on."

"Calm down." The squirrel took a handful of the soft milkers. She squeezed and pulled the nipples like they were garden weeds. "I can help you shop for another one later."

Bullet bit a finger. She moaned as the fondling filled her chest with jolts. She squealed after her partner engulfed one breast with a mouth, licking and suckling the teat like a newborn animal.

"Oh, wow. These are fantastic." Makoto released the breast, left behind a trail of spit. "And your body feels firm. Men would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend or a baby momma."

Bullet felt bashful, even more when she felt hands slide all over her abdomen. "Someone told me I'm not feminine enough."

"Clearly they're blind." The squirrel pecked Bullet's chest. "I mean, come on. Why did you think I asked you to do this in the first place?"

Makoto rotated the milk makers with lustful eyes. "The more I touch them, the better they feel. Anyone would like to touch these, even kids."

Bullet already had a blush from the constant fondling. The recent comment colored her entire face scarlet. Pleasure turned into pain when the fingers squeezed harder. "O-ouch, Makoto. That hurts." When the squirrel didn't stop, the human grabbed her arms. "That hurts. Stop it!"

"Oh, s-sorry." Makoto backed off of the bed. She too had a blush, a sign of horniness made more obvious by her heavy breathing. "I also like to do it rough. There's nothing wrong with adding some excitement, is there?"

"Well-."

"Shut up, bitch." The feral Makoto untied the wool belt of her robe. "You owe me a good time, and we're going to do this my way, not yours. Got it?"

The squirrel's sudden aggressiveness intimidated Bullet. When the robe fell off the other body, her eyes widened. "Wh-what is that?!"

"This?" Makoto clapped her hips. A pink noodle wiggled out of the area between her legs. "It's my dick. This is the part where I said you would be able to do it with a man today."

The squirrel edged closer to Bullet. "Now suck it. I don't care if you're still new to cock gobbling. Just make it cum."

The female fighter grasped the flaccid penis. "Were you once a guy?"

"No, it was there when I was born." Makoto bit her lip as her sex partner licked and rubbed her secret mating tool. "My parents taught me to never show it to anyone. Being a girl earned more pity than a guy. It doesn't help that I have this huge rack too, would have been easier to go with a sex change story."

"Oh, okay." Bullet licked the dick's skin as it grew longer. "But why do you want to show me this?"

"Because you can keep a secret." Makoto grasped bits of her lover's hair. "You'll have to if you want more favors from me in the future. That's right, take it deep as you can."

The blowjob took a turn when the dickgirl moved her hips. Bullet almost choked after the length filled her throat. With her nose, she breathed hard and tried not to gag.

Makoto pulled out of her lover's mouth. She eyed her erect piece dipped in a coat of spit. "Did you never take anything this big?"

"I-it's not that," Bullet coughed. "You're making it hard for me to work on it."

"Then try to take it on your knees. The evil squirrel sat down with a smile. "And make sure you look at me when you're doing it."

Obedient, Bullet kneeled and placed her arms on Makoto's shapely legs. She stared at the penis that grew into an eight-inch size. After one breath, the human bent the cock with her hands and shoved it into her mouth hole. Her head bobbed as she loudly sucked on the meat pole.

The squirrel slapped the cocksucker's cheek. "Hey, I said to look at me when you're doing it."

Bullet moved her eyes until they met Makoto's. Up and down, she used tongue and mouth to polish the dick with her inner fluids.

"Now this is a blowjob." The squirrel pressed down on Bullet's head, forced her manpiece to go its deepest. "Make sure you swallow it all."

The human tried to push away. Makoto's weight and clench forced her to stay still as cum spurted down her throat. The liquid filled her cheeks and stomach, almost suffocated her. Bullet still did her best to gulp down the large amount until the dickgirl released her.

"Mm, you did good," the squirrel gasped as she laid on the bed. The cumsucker ran to the restroom and turned a knob at the sink. With a heave, she spat out white goo, watched it go down the drain with the running water.

"You're supposed to swallow it. You're not making this fun. Isn't that your job as a whore?"

The comment angered Bullet. She stomped out to see Makoto sit at the center of the bed with her legs wide open. The space allowed her erect penis to stand straight up for the light to shine on its gleaming surface.

"Don't call me that. I have a name, you know."

"Every slut does, but it doesn't matter when you still have to finish." Makoto patted her thighs. "Just hop right on it."

Bullet shook her head. She grabbed her jacket from the floor and put it on. "No, no way. This is going too far. I'm leaving."

"What?" Makoto slid off of the bed. "Come on, I still have another load to let out."

"Then you can take care of it by yourself." The human looked around the ground for another article of clothing. "I'm through. I'd rather pay you back money than deal with this."

"You'll have to now if you don't have this on."

Bullet raised her head in time to see Makoto tear a pair of short jeans in half. She shouted, "Wh-what the hell?! Even if we finish, I won't have anything to wear!"

"Hey, you paid the price for being an uncooperative bitch." The smug squirrel placed hands on hips, displayed the full glory of her naked, athletic body. "This wouldn't have happened if you held up your end of the deal."

"We would have been fine if you didn't start treating me like trash." Bullet slid a finger into her mouth to pull out a small glob of leftover semen. "I was fine with sex, even after you showed me that penis a bit late. But your attitude started changing; you are not the same woman who helped me when I was hungry...who showed me a good time when nobody else gave a damn about me."

Makoto frowned as her eyes dropped. The human didn't care as she opened the door.

"And I don't need pants. Running around half-naked isn't the worse thing anybody has made me do."

As she stepped out, a pair of arms dragged Bullet back inside. Lifted high, the human yelled, "Let go of me!"

"Hold on a minute. I want to explain myself, please."

The desperate plea made the human pause. She waited while her body landed on the bed ass first. Bullet saw Makoto stand before her with a penis pointing its head right at her face.

"I only had sex...two times, one with a prostitute and another with a sadist. It's hard to find a willing woman because of this stupid thing and my heritage."

The squirrel leaned against the wall behind her. "And posing as a girl at the academy made me realize I may never have anyone to love like a hot girl, a teacher...even a best friend I've loved for so many years."

Makoto poked her erect penis. "These pent-up desires change me when mating season rolls in like this month. I really asked for this favor to give myself a break from this madness."

Bullet couldn't deny she felt some pity for the squirrel. She also noticed the dickgirl calmed down. The recent sadistic nature may have been born out of desperation.

"So can we please finish? Please, I'm sorry for acting like a shitbag. One load isn't enough to satisfy this stupid thing."

Makoto's desperate eyes twisted Bullet's heart. The human wished she didn't hear the squirrel's sad story.

"If we do go all the way, can you be a little more gentle?"

"Nope, because I can't help it. Being rough is part of my nature when having sex."

Bullet sighed, yet appreciated the honesty. "Alright, then let's get this over with." She scooted her ass towards the center of the bed and raised her legs. "After this, I've paid my debt."

Makoto hopped to her feet. Cheerful, she exclaimed, "Okay! And if you want me to ejaculate fast, get on your stomach. Doggystyle with you would be the best."

After the squirrel left for the restroom, Bullet rolled onto her front with a sigh. She looked out of the window to see the sky and distant trees. Minutes passed before she became restless.

"Are you still there? We should do this soon while I'm wet-urgh!"

A plastic strap wrapped around her mouth. Its tight hold trapped her tongue and kept her jaws open like a ball gag. When she tried to rip it off, she failed. From behind, Makoto held the ends of the strap with one, strong hand. The poor human could not stop another set of fingers from rubbing her tit; she moaned like a helpless animal.

"You better hang on for the next part."

Bullet became scared when she saw Makoto's blushing face from the corner of her left eye. The gag did not allow any words to fly from her mouth.

"Don't worry." The squirrel licked human mate's cheek before she nibbled on the ear, making the victim moan. "We're just adding the part where I like to play rough."

Bullet's words came out as gibberish no thanks to her mouth's plastic strap. Next came a muffled scream after Makoto slammed into her wet hole. The cock's size stretched the insides as it made its way through the flesh tunnel.

With a grunt, the squirrel shoved her dick deeper, overcame any resistance. By the time the entire length had jammed in, Makoto blew into her lover's ear. "There, see? It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Bullet could only groan as the squirrel moved her waist, jerked the inside penis all about like a ladle mixing soup. She scratched the bed before her inner walls squeezed the meat pole.

"There it is; you came." Makoto pulled her hips back. She gasped, "This is so good. We really should do this more often. I want to knock you up."

"Mmph?!"

"I want to knock on your door. You know, when we make a date for something like this again."

Bullet scrunched her face. She knew what she heard, yet could not voice her disapproval. This opinion became moot after the dick slammed back into the end of her pussy. Her thoughts turned white as the dominant partner pumped in and out of her body.

Makoto panted with each thrust. Bullet did the same, grunting through her plastic gag. The sex became so wet, so passionate, their hips slammed into each other in sync. Despite her rough start, the female human became consumed by constant orgasiming. Her thoughts drifted towards the endgame, the inevitable explosion.

"I-I'm going to cum soon."

The squirrel moved faster. Bullet, in turn, ripped through the sheet with her nails as she came. When warm semen spilled through her tight insides, she let out a soft scream. The dual orgasm drove her to the brink of insanity.

Makoto lied on the human's back with her marshmallow breasts. She kissed the neck's bare spot with loud gasps. "That. Was. Incredible. I'm so glad we could do this. Ah, cumming inside someone is the best feeling ever!"

Bullet snapped out of her stupor. She realized they had sex without a condom. This meant the inside semen was baby batter pouring into an empty oven. The unprotected human blamed poverty for the lack of pricey contraceptives. More than that, she blamed every participant of this bareback sex.

Bullet pried the gag from her lover's weak hands. "I need to go. I have to clean myself." The human tried to crawl ahead until her pussy slid into a bumpy part of Makoto's penis. Two tugs made her aware she was stuck.

"What is that?"

"I don't know." The squirrel yanked from her end. Her incredible strength dragged Bullet's lower body over the edge of the bed. "It just...grew. I'm sure it's not cancer, had myself checked last week."

"Well, get it out of me." The human hopped forward. When the bump hit the end of her pussy, the force of her action pulled back Bullet until the penis head whacked her womb's entrance. She squealed, dug her toes into the ground below from the intense pleasure.

"Uh-oh, my dad had something like this." Makoto's hands ran down the tan skin of her lover's sweaty back. "My dick made a knot. This is the first time it happened; you really were the best fuck I've had in a long time."

Bullet shrieked after arms wrapped around her thighs. This new hold lifted her body up; Makoto used amazing strength to place the human's pussy as high up as the knot allowed on the upright penis.

"Don't drop. Please be gentle!"

The squirrel loosened her hold. As Bullet's body fell, her pussy engulfed the dick. The continued descent eventually rammed the dick's head into the door of her womb. A powerful jolt ran through her so hard, the woman screamed.

Makoto already had arms around her lover's waist. She watched Bullet shaking her legs in the air like a toddler. One thrust from her hips made the human go up and down her penis. Again and again, she continued to make Bullet hop on her throbbing babymaker.

"Ha, ha, Makoto, don't cum! You're too deep!"

Bullet's mind became blank after Makoto yanked on her thighs. The pull jammed the dickwoman's member up to make an imprint in the belly. The cock's quivering shook the crushed uterus like a vibrator, stimulating the human into cumming again. The squirrel's own spurts drowned the fucked woman in an intoxicating warmth, in her head and throughout her lower area.

Makoto hung onto Bullet's spasming body; her hands pressed onto her lover's breasts for better handling. She waited while semen dripped down her dick like melting, vanilla ice cream. Once both women calmed down, she placed the human on top of the bed front first. Makoto managed to pull out since the knot shrunk from realized satisfaction.

"Wh-what have you done?" Bullet shuddered after her pussy spat out a glob of semen. She knew her insides were flooded with cum. "I might get pregnant. We're not ready to be parents...I'm nowhere close at all."

Bullet's fears canceled out after a pair of heavy breasts fell on her back. She saw Makoto had collapsed there, kissing her wet, brown skin.

"We'll work this out." Makoto crawled up to kiss the human on the lips. "But thank you. I wanted to let this go for so long. Thank you, thank you, I love you."

The confession caught Bullet by surprise. She didn't expect it when they had such wild intercourse. And yet, the human couldn't deny there was a mutual attraction for her new friend and lover.

And when Makoto said they would work this out, Bullet believed her. It was this why she returned the next kiss, kept her legs wide open as Makoto's dick started to regrow back to full size for another round of spring breeding.

* * *

 **3 months later**

Bullet tapped the edge of the mahogany table in front of her, sat on top of a blue leather seat. She glanced around to see she was alone in an area filled with booths similar the one she was in. The rotting walls and cracked floors did not make this place a famous eatery. To her, it was fine because she wanted to see someone without the presence of nosy peepers.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?"

The loner looked up to find a brunette clad in a blue uniform lined with golden strips. Eyeing the familiar face, she huffed, "If it was, I would have excused that person for you. Anyways, I'm glad you made it."

Makoto smiled as she sat on the empty spot. The two remained silence for minutes; Bullet didn't know how to start. When she realized the squirrel had the same dilemma, she decided not to hold back any details.

"Just to be sure, you do know I'm pregnant, right?"

"Y-yeah." Makoto glanced around, nervous. "And the timeline fits. It's actually a great memory of the last time we were together."

Another silence invaded the scenery. Bullet didn't expect a dead end; she worried this was a prelude for a possible fallout, bailout, anything that will result in them separating for good.

"This might sound a little off-topic, but hear me out." Makoto looked straight into Bullet's amber eyes with her own pair of fiery pupils. "I visited a friend the other day. She became a nun with some weird relative. They're both taking care of a comatose friend, another relative? The situation is a bit weird, so let's just say they're one big family."

The human raised an eyebrow as she heard exhaustion in the squirrel's voice.

"Back to the family, they're running a church. I found a position in Sector Seven that will let me stay near them, protect them if any bastard comes for them with terrible ideas."

Makoto fished for something in her coat pocket. "Then I realized how alone they would have been if they didn't have me or other friends. After you sent me that message, I wanted to help take responsibility for your burden rather than leave it on your shoulders alone."

The squirrel slapped an envelope onto the table. Bullet examined its hard, brown leather. "What is this?"

"Money with a list of other assets I'm willing to share." Makoto also eyed the envelope. "It may not seem much, the list also comes with it some agreements that will enforce them only if you think it's okay. You can take a look while we eat here. I'll pay."

Bullet sensed the squirrel's anxiety. She also figured these agreements would ensure nothing would happen to the residents in her body. This reasoning made her smile.

"Being pregnant is rough. Morning sickness, new cravings, a growing stomach would get in the way of my line of work."

Makoto bit her lip. Bullet paused on purpose to make the squirrel think, suffer for a bit.

"Along the way, I reconnected with an old friend, someone I thought was dead for a long time. It was great to know he survived a terrible accident. For old times sake, I decided to return to the workforce under his command. Did you hear about the famous Iron Tager?"

"Yeah, he works for Sector Seven." Makoto's eyes widened. Her mouth made a big 'O' like a fish. "So that means...we work for the same people?!"

"Yes, it does." Bullet rubbed the bump in her belly. "My new captain urged me to find you. He also mentioned that taking care of life is better sustained with other people. I agreed with him. Even Professor Kokonoe said parents should at least put up with children until they're old enough to take care of themselves."

"That does sound like our mad scientist." Makoto giggled before she grinned and reached out for the human woman's hand. "So does that mean you'll keep them?"

"I will, because the thought of having kids sounds...nice." Bullet felt a heat creep into her cheeks. "We did have fun before chaos ensued around the region for a while. Even without the pregnancy, I would have wanted to see you every once in a while."

"For a good time and free meal?" Makoto winked as she raised the human's hand and kissed it. "I wouldn't have complained. Now we have an excuse to do that every day."

Bullet pulled away as a waiter in black and white arrived. In his hands, he held a dog-sized chimichanga. "I hate to point out the obvious, but my manager is watching. I have to ask if this Gutbuster belongs to you."

"Shut the fuck up and act normal, Steve!"

The waiter turned his head and screamed, "Fuck you, asshole!" After he carefully placed down the order, he walked off towards his unseen manager. "You just ruined a good moment between two lesbians. You should have waited, ya high school fucktard!"

Makoto sighed while Bullet tore a small piece off of the huge, steaming food. The squirrel drooled at the melted cheese. "You ordered ahead? Smells heavenly."

The human slapped away her lover's hand. "No, I need to eat all of this if I'm going to feed four stomachs."

"Aww, come on. I couldn't eat breakfast because I wanted to see you so...wait, four?!" Makoto's jaw fell. "We're having triplets?!"

"Apparently buying me three meals that day gave me the equal amount of seedlings." Bullet licked her lips and her hand to take in the rest of the gooey strings of cheese. "So please be a good daddy and buy this for the mother of your children. I'll make sure to reward you later." Onto the next piece, she added, "Oh, we definitely need to make time for dinner. Let's try that buffet Captain Tager told me about."

Makoto slammed her forehead against the table. Even if she knew her lover lamented their future finances, Bullet continued to consume for the sake of those inside her belly. The former mercenary reasoned they'll figure something out like they did today, when the women had started a new life together.

* * *

A/N: Kind of cheesy with an unusual circumstance, but I wrote it this way because all of this rain in my area has been getting me down (along with life, but that's a bitching for another day)


End file.
